Bronceador
by laynad3
Summary: La mano abandonó su trabajo y el calor del cuerpo ajeno desapareció. Levantó la vista sorprendido, la expresión satisfecha del ojiverde se dejaron ver en todo su esplendor -Nadie se atreve a besarme e irse sin terminar lo que empezó, Kevin Levin –le sacó la lengua con una carcajada a punto de estallar en su boca. Secuela de Castigo.


***_BRONCEADOR_***

.

One-shot corto de una pareja específica: BeVin. Están advertidos es yaoi puro.

**Rating:** M

**Pareja:** Ben x Kevin (En ese orden).

**Advertencias:** escena no apta para todo público.

.

**Agradecimientos:** no pensaba escribir una secuela, sin embargo, ante la insistencia de muchos, pues aquí lo tienen. Tengo pensado en publicar unas pequeñas historias de ellos, aunque no sé cuándo. Gracias por el review (_**septimaluna, RocKath Girl, Lady Shadic, Lena, Moon-9215, joya blanca, Drakarfox, Nekosaru Gumlee, livi chan7, Ruha-Raw**_). Espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Esta serie no me pertenece, fue creada por Man of Action y producida por Cartoon Network. Gracias a ustedes por esta espectacular idea, de la cual no espero obtener algún lucro, sólo tomar prestados los personajes para mis locas ideas.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Kevin!

-¿Decías?

-¡Eres tan irritante! –gritó con enfado la chica peliroja. En traje de baño y con un enorme sombrero cubriéndola de los potentes rayos del sol, se alejó sin esperar otra tontería de su novio.

El pelinegro la observó a la distancia, se sentía algo culpable, pero el caos en su cabeza y en su cuerpo no le permitía últimamente dormir. Necesitaba estar seguro de lo que le pasaba, así tuviera que alejar por un tiempo a la chica que creía amar.

-¿Está bien que la dejes ir así? –preguntó un recién llegado. Lo miró de reojo. Sólo con un bañador y la piel levemente bronceada, el chico de ojos verdes seguía la imagen de su prima, que a lo lejos se veía realmente furiosa. _Él_ era la razón de todo aquel lío –Ella fue quién nos invitó.

-Se le pasará –ojos negros detallaron la figura que en cuclillas que continuaba a su lado sin poner algún tema de conversación. Estaba esperando algo -¿Qué quieres Ben?

-Qué grosero eres, vine a sacarte de este lugar aburrido pero si no quieres, me voy – a la mueca de resignación en la cara del castaño le siguió un pequeño movimiento que lo hicieron reaccionar, aquella frase iba muy en serio. Atrapó el brazo del menor justo a tiempo.

-No quiero salir de aquí, odió el calor, pero si me aplicas el bronceador, iré a donde se te antoje Tennyson –media sonrisa adornó el rostro arrogante del plomero.

-Bastardo, pídeselo a Gwen ¿Por qué tengo que hacer algo tan ridículo? –el aludido gritó avergonzado volteando su vista hacia otro lugar, claramente sonrojado.

-Entonces, me quedaré –finalizó cerrando los ojos. Lo haría caer, o se dejaba de llamar como se llamaba.

Unos segundos transcurrieron donde creyó perder la confianza, tal vez había sido una estrategia muy avanzada para su inocente acompañante, pero si no se había marchado significaba que lo estaba pensando seriamente.

-Está bien

Y esas palabras le levantaron el ego. No se molestó en mirarlo, simplemente dejó su posición sentada y se recostó boca abajo observando a la poca multitud que transitaba a esas horas, la sombrilla baja y los fuertes rayos del sol a pleno medio día, favorecían una buena sombra y algo de privacidad. Si quería comprobar algo, este era el momento más adecuado, aunque no se percató de la sonrisa maliciosa del otro mientras tomaba el frasco de bronceador.

Su cuerpo tembló ante el frío contacto con la sustancia cremosa y las toscas manos del ojiverde a medida que repartía con cuidado el producto por su espalda. Así poco a poco sintió como las pequeñas caricias que le estaba proporcionando Ben cobraban efecto sobre su cuerpo. Estaba acalorado y más sensible de lo que esperaba. Pronto se percató que el otro montaba encima de él y las atenciones habían cambiado de sentido. Ambos jadeaban.

-Ben… -gimió al sentir que una mano traviesa se colaban en su bañador y acariciaba concienzudamente sus glúteos. No le impidió el paso, dejó que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, estaba poniéndose duro solo por ese estúpido contacto.

El pecho del castaño sobre su espalda y la fricción constante de esos maravillosos dedos lo iban a llevar a la gloria. Miles de pensamientos lascivos rondaron por su mente, si ese tipo de circunstancias continuaban repitiéndose, no esperaba la hora de acorralarlo en cualquier rincón y hacerlo gemir su nombre hasta que se corriera. Sin embargo, la pequeña risita que se escapó de los labios sobre su oído rompió la burbuja de placer en la que se encontraba.

-¿Qué pensaría la gente si te viera en este estado y con el trasero desnudo?

La mano abandonó su trabajo y el calor del cuerpo ajeno desapareció. Levantó la vista sorprendido, la expresión satisfecha del ojiverde se dejaron ver en todo su esplendor.

-Nadie se atreve a besarme e irse sin terminar lo que empezó, Kevin Levin –le sacó la lengua con una carcajada a punto de estallar en su boca. Y el pelinegro estupefacto lo vio correr por la playa levantando su bañador como botín de guerra.

_¿En qué momento se lo había quitado?_

-¡Tennyson!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

.

Creo que fui muy dura con el pobre Kevin, pero después de lo otro, se lo merecía.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
